His Collared Companion
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: When a hypnotist makes an appearance at Jack's fourth birthday party, JD is more than willing to take part in the show. But Dr. Cox isn't all too sure if he likes the outcome. Crack!fic


_**A/N: **__This is, without a doubt, thee most craziest crack!fic idea that has ever entered my mind. I've been extremely tempted to do this for quite some time now, because let's face it: There's been numerous occasions on the show where Dr. Cox has compared JD to that of a puppy. I even considered taking this scenario and making it into a full fic, but I decided to just do a one-shot, because one – I've already played with hypnotism before, and two – it's way too cracktastic to be any thing more than a one-shot. So here it is, folks. Call me mad, if you will, but I just had to. The temptation was too great. ;) Oh, and on a rather random note – I set up a new poll on my profile. If you have the time afterwards, I would sincerely appreciate it if you put in your vote. :) Okay, now onto whatever this story even is. lol Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own a very large nothing._

**-His Collared Companion-**

It was gorgeous out, even Dr. Cox had to admit, though he wouldn't confess to such a thing out loud. The park Jordan had chosen to celebrate their son's fourth birthday party was beautifully kept. The grass was rich in color, the sky a blazing blue, and the smell of the barbeque left the older man salivating. Gandhi had better not mess up those burgers, damn it…

Ah, yes, the day was gorgeous, despite his son's party companions. Somehow, Jordan Godzilla Sullivan had talked Perry in to inviting his Sacred Heart, dare he say it, family. Turtle Head, Barbie, Carla and yes – Newbie was there as well.

The man-child, of course, fit right into the atmosphere that was a four year old's birthday party. Perry watched on with hidden amusement (and maybe just a slight amount of admiration) as JD went about entertaining Jack and his friends. They giggled at his antics and his crazy puppet shows, making the supposedly "grown man" grin from ear to ear. (When or how JD learned to work a marionette, Dr. Cox had no idea. He'd wait to make fun of him later though, as right now, Jack seemed truly enthralled with the show)

So alright – having said guests there wasn't _too_ bad, just as long as none of them bothered him too much, or gave him any of those, "Aw, how cute," looks, when Perry kissed his son's head or handed him another birthday present.

"Daddy!"

Right on cue. Well, that was fine by him. Jack was, after all, the older man's world. "Hey, Jack-a-roo. Having fun?"

"Mmm-hmm," the young boy hummed happily, climbing into his father's lap as he did so. "Daddy?"

Dr. Cox swallowed, the tone of his son's question alerting him to what was about to be asked yet again. They'd wanted to get him one, they did, but their schedules had them way too busy to be taking care of said creature, and the nanny was there to help take care of their children, not take care of a –

"Can I have a puppy?"

Perry refrained himself from sighing, adjusting the child so that he was now facing him rather than the scene that was his party. "Listen, Jack, your Mommy and I really wanted to get you one, but we can't right now. A puppy needs training and special attention. Our schedules are just too crazy right now to allow time for that."

"But you and Mommy spend lots of time with me!"

"Of course, kid. You're our son and we love you. But we wouldn't be able to make time for a puppy right now. When you're older, Jack-O, and when we don't need a nanny anymore. It'll happen one day though, alright? You'll be able to name him and everything."

Jack gave a slight pout, but he seemed satisfied enough with his answer; the prospect of eventually being able to have one a pleasing idea. After kissing his father's cheek, the young blond climbed off of his parent's lap, running over to his group of friends as "Aunt Carol" was handing out what appeared to be –

Dr. Cox stood from his seat, walking over to the scene with a raised eyebrow. What the hell was he doing?

"But I wanted a giraffe!" one of the kids was saying.

"Eels are cooler than giraffes," JD was protesting, to which Perry automatically rolled his eyes.

"If you can't make balloon animals," the older man spoke up, causing the brunet to startle, "Just stick with your puppet shows. The kids were happy when you were performing."

JD, who had been getting ready to retaliate, was suddenly smiling; that familiar, gentle spark alighting his blue eyes with a hopeful glint. "You watched my puppet show…?"

"What? Of course not! Why on earth would I watch something like that?"

"But you just said that the kids were happy when I was performing, which means you must've been watching, so I just –"

"Jack told me he liked it, that's all."

"No I didn't!" his son piped up innocently.

Ah, the blunt honesty of a child. Both a blessing and a curse. In this case, a curse.

JD was grinning now; a part of him smug and a part of him flattered. "You were watching, weren't you? Now, Perry, there's no shame in that. Hey! How about we _both_ put on a puppet show! They're real easy to work, Dr. Cox, just as long as you don't get them tangled, but there's a way to avoid that too. All you have to do is –"

The older man whistled sharply, making JD jump all over again. "Not now, not ever. Throw all the puppet shows you'd like, and I say that solely because it makes my son happy, but I'm not going to be a part of it, Newbie. Ever."

JD pouted, an expression that looked way to similar to Jack's, before turning back to his feeble attempt at making balloon animals.

Perry stalked back to his lawn chair, putting on his shades the minute he sat down. Alright, so he had been watching Newbie. And alright, maybe he was a little curious as to what JD would do next to help entertain the kids, but there was just no way in hell he was going to let him know that. His sunglasses, thankfully, were way to dark for onlookers to see where and what he was watching; the perfect way to spy on said scene without letting his protégé know.

"Can you make a puppy?"

Jack had asked this question, referring to JD's balloons, and the older man could not help the small twist in his stomach that was his guilt over not having been able to get his son said animal. He'd meant what he said earlier – about one day being able to do it. But if he'd gotten a puppy for the kid now, the thing would've gone neglected. And no, he wasn't going to do that. He couldn't. Person or pet, it didn't matter – Perry was not a man that was okay with any life being neglected like that…

"I'm sorry, Jack, I can't…" Dr. Cox looked back then, surprised that JD finally admitted to not being able to make balloon animals. He was more surprised, however, when the kid got down on all fours, crawling up to Jack playfully with an expression that was alight with humor. "I can pretend I'm a puppy though! Would that work?"

Jack giggled happily as JD let out a cartoonish sounding "Woof!" He went about pretending to pant, as his son pet his gelled up hair, giggling non stop as he did so.

Dr. Cox really didn't know whether to be horrified, amused, or even grateful. Horrified that a man who was in charge of saving lives was now on all fours, pretending to be a dog. Amused that JD was actually quite good at it, and grateful that he would go to such ridiculous lengths to make his son happy.

At least the act gave him an idea as to the day's theme in regards to his protégé's nicknames. Alright, so he'd used said theme once before; way back in the kid's second year. But hell, the situation called for it, and it was long enough ago where he could re-use it, right?

"Food's done!" Milk Dud shouted suddenly.

The kids were up at once, including JD, scampering over to the grill as Turk and Carla helped hand out hotdogs, burgers, and chicken legs.

It wasn't long at all until Perry joined them, eager to get his hands on some well deserved grub. He managed to make his way through the line so that he was positioned behind Newbie. Smirking, he leaned forward, making JD startle so badly that he almost dropped his plate of food that had just been handed to him. "That's a bad boy, Newbie. That's people food, and we wouldn't want you getting sick now, would we?" Dr. Cox snatched the plate away, thankful that, in terms of barbeque, he and his protégé appeared to have similar taste buds. "So I'll just be taking this from you then, so that you won't be tempted." Perry's grin only widened as he heard JD mumble to Turk for another plate, while the surgeon went about asking him what the hell the older man had been talking about.

--

It was about an hour after lunch when the van pulled up.

Perry's eyebrows shot up in disbelief when he read what had been painted along the side of it: "The Amazing Hypnotist!" it proclaimed, a decorative watch that was clearly supposed to be swinging back and forth also painted on the side. Dr. Cox scowled. He certainly hadn't called this man to make an appearance at his son's birthday party, so that only meant…

"I figured it'd be a fun bit of entertainment," Jordan said nonchalantly, suddenly showing up at Perry's side. "Because think about it – if it works, we'll get a kick out of whatever it is he decides to do, and if it doesn't work, we get to mock him! It's a win-win situation!"

"Jordan, I purposefully refrain from taking Jack to magic shows so that he doesn't fall under the impression that any of this crap is real."

"Oh, c'mon, Per, you said it once yourself: Hypnotists are for birthday parties and bad Vegas lounges. And this, in case you've already forgotten, is a birthday party. Your _son's_ birthday party. And who knows? Maybe this guy won't be a huge failure."

The two turned to the sound of the van door opening and closing, revealing a man in a pin stripe suit, decked out with a matching purple cape and top hat. Perry turned to Jordan, eyebrows raised in an obvious, "Are you kidding me?" expression.

"Like I said earlier – if he screws up, we'll still have a laugh. And hey! We probably won't have to pay either. So c'mon; you go get the kids and I'll tell him where he can set up whatever it is he needs to set up."

"He's not hypnotizing my son, Jordan. No way in hell."

"I thought you said you didn't believe in hypnotism?"

"I don't."

"Uh-huh… Anyway, no – the guy won't hypnotize Jack, I promise."

"But who other than the kids would volunteer for this crap?"

Jordan grinned deviously, and Perry couldn't help but follow her gaze to the clearly excited brunet, who was looking on at the van with just as much curiosity and eagerness as the four year olds gathered around him.

"_Newbie?_" he asked exasperatedly.

"Oh come on, why not? You know he'll do it."

"That's not the point! This guy; this 'Hypnotist'…is it really safe to have him screw with people's minds?"

It was a long moment before Jordan answered, but the slow, understanding grin that seemed to be creeping along her face had the auburn haired doctor's stomach rolling with dread. "That really is adorable, Per-Bear."

"What? What is?"

"That you care about your protégé's safety, but don't worry – believe it or not, I wouldn't want to see a loony DJ either. This guy, whether he actually pulls it off or not, is safe."

"I am _not_ concerned about Toto!" Perry retaliated at once.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you aren't. Anyway, let's get going. You get the kids and I'll deal with the entertainment."

Dr. Cox tried not to groan as his ex-wife gallivanted off towards the van. Dear God – what had she gotten them into?

--

The kids were all seated near the front, while the adults stood curiously enough in the back. All for JD, that is, who was now sitting in the chair in front of them all, while the hypnotist began setting up a small, portable CD player.

Turk was giving his best friend an encouraging thumbs up, while JD was practically bouncing in his seat, obviously excited.

Dr. Cox watched on, still suspicious, as the hypnotist gave his cape a sudden whip, turning to face his audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare to witness a spectacle that you have never witnessed before! I will make your friend fall asleep, and then we shall begin with the show!"

He turned towards JD then, hands on his hips as he posed quite dramatically in front of him. "Are you ready?"

Dr. Cox looked to JD, whose face was now revealing a certain amount of hesitance. He watched the kid's eyes dart to his own, clearly in need of some guidance. Perry pinched the bridge of his nose. The whole thing was just insane, but JD really had done an amazing job at entertaining Jack earlier, so if the kid needed a little help relaxing, then he supposed he could spare him something or other.

"I think this is crap, Newbie, I do." Perry ignored the glare of the hypnotist as he continued on, "But either way, you'll be fine. Just relax there, you hear me?"

JD nodded, his excitement from just moments ago slowly coming back to him.

It wasn't long at all until the hypnotist had JD nodding off, his eyelids clearly heavy as he listened to the man's soothing tone of voice with the gentle, oddly hypnotic (go figure) music playing on the CD player he had brought with him. Only five minutes passed before JD was completely out; his breaths deep and even as the kids giggled joyously; clearly entranced by the show.

Dr. Cox was able to tell when a person was faking being asleep or not; something you noticed after years of being a doctor. He looked at JD's form; from the way he currently sat to the rhythm of his breaths, and there was just no doubting that the kid was truly asleep.

Alright, well…that was admittedly interesting.

Still, that didn't mean that this guy would actually be able to –

"So who's the birthday boy?" the hypnotist finally spoke up.

Jack bounced in his place on the grass, waving his hands excitedly. "Me, me!"

"And how old are you, little man?"

"Four!"

"Congratulations! Now – since _you're_ the birthday boy today, it's _you_ who gets to decide what I do to your friend here. I can hypnotize him into whatever you like. If you need a minute to think about it, that's fine, just tell me when you –"

But Jack didn't even need a second. He was standing now, jumping up and down as he looked on at his sleeping Aunt Carol. "A puppy, a puppy! Can you do that? Can you make him into a puppy?"

The hypnotist grinned playfully, turning back to the sleeping brunet as he nodded his head. "Not a problem! Okay, JD," he started softer than before, his voice low as he talked directly into his ear, "When I count to three, you're going to wake up, and you're going to think that you're a puppy. Do you know how to do that, JD? Do you know how to act like a puppy?"

Dr. Cox watched on, quietly fascinated, as JD nodded his head yes.

"Good, good. And when I whistle – but only when _I_ whistle – you're going to wake up; back to normal. So let's go over that again, okay? On three, you'll become a what?"

"Puppy," JD mumbled sleepily, earning an excited giggle from Jack.

"And when I whistle, what will happen?"

"Back to normal," JD mumbled again.

"Good, good. Now…you ready?"

Dr. Cox didn't know why his body suddenly stiffened, or why it was he was feeling so anxious. He didn't believe in hypnotism, so what did any of this matter?

"On the count of three then," the hypnotist continued. "One – Two – _Three!"_

The response was almost immediate. JD's eyes burst open at once. He stared at the audience curiously; innocently, even. It wasn't until Jack patted his knees, giving out a small, little whistle in the process, his voice high and excited as he called the young doctor over. "Here puppy, puppy, puppy! C'mere!"

JD bounded over to him at once, eyes glistening with playfulness as he allowed Jack and the other kids to swarm all around him, petting him and praising him and telling him how adorable he was.

Dr. Cox tried not to openly gawk at the scene before him. He'd looked at Newbie's eyes when the kid first woke up. There had been nothing there but innocent curiosity. There hadn't been anything other then a happy go-lucky attitude when the kid had sprinted towards his son. He didn't flinch at all when he went to lick Jack's face, or when he stretched out on the grass, stomach towards the sky, in order to let the kids pet his belly. There'd been no "Why the hell am I doing this?" look that crossed his expression for even a moment, and Dr. Cox definitely would have noticed if the man had told JD to act as such before he went about hypnotizing him.

So maybe hypnotism was for birthday parties and bad Vegas lounges, but as Jordan said earlier – this was a birthday party, and this particular act of hypnotism definitely seemed to be working.

The kid's friends – Bowling Ball, Barbie, and Carla – moved towards him from the back, surrounding their four legged friend with obvious awe. Well, Carla didn't seem too fazed, what with having believed in hypnotism from the start. But Turk was scratching the bottom of JD's chin with understandable shock, proclaiming that it was by far the coolest thing he had ever seen. Barbie was going on and on about JD. That if she was ever able to adopt him the way he was now, then she definitely would.

Jordan, being the devious she-devil that she was, had whipped out the camera faster than Dr. Cox had ever imagined. When he asked her why, though the both of them already knew, she had told him that it was simply for Jack's collection of home videos. Dr. Cox inwardly sighed, sensing some obvious black mail in JD's future.

"Daddy, daddy!"

Perry raised his eyebrows, but instinctively bent down in order to scoop Jack up and into his arms. "Daddy, did you see? Did you see Aunt Carol? Look, Daddy, look! He's a puppy now! I got a puppy!"

"Only for the day," Dr. Cox responded, voice still unbelieving. "Aunt Carol's gonna have to wake up eventually."

Jack nodded his understanding, clearly too excited to care. "Okay, that's fine." The boy turned back to his crowd of friends, who were still busy petting and complimenting JD. "Jay Dee!" Jack called loudly, still in his father's arms. "Jay Dee! Come, come! C'mere, Jay Dee!"

Dr. Cox was watching him now too, the reality of the situation finally settling over him. Whatever this was, it was real. And he had to admit…there was definitely a certain amount of amusement to it all. JD was panting now, but a smile was definitely there, and Perry could've sworn that if the kid had a tail, he'd be wagging it like mad.

But still, why wasn't he coming?

"Jay Dee!" Jack called again. He stopped finally, turning to his father, confused. "Why won't he come, Daddy? I want to play with him!"

"I think Newbie's a little distracted right now, kiddo."

But it was at the word, "Newbie" that the brunet's attention suddenly shifted towards where Dr. Cox and Jack stood watching. The young doctor titled his head in curiosity, staring at both father and son as the kids went on petting him.

_Huh…_ Perry thought quietly. _That's different._

Jack was tugging on his sleeve now, kicking his legs excitedly. "He looked at you, Daddy! He looked at you when you called him! Call 'im again!"

Perry sighed. He couldn't believe what he was getting ready to do, but it was for Jack, so… "Come, JD!"

He was surprised, however, when the kid only went back to being praised by those surrounding him. What the hell?

"Call him Newbie," a voice suddenly cut in.

Dr. Cox turned towards the hypnotist, who had made his way over to where they were standing, after just having watched the small exchange take place. "You were the last person to talk to him, which means, in his mind, that you're sort of like his, well…I guess you would say you're sort of like his trainer. And you called him 'Newbie,' for whatever reason, which means that that's probably the name he thinks is his. Call him again, but call him 'Newbie' this time."

Perry scowled at the man, but his wonder over the situation was overpowering his distaste for the hypnotist. Curiously, he turned back to where his four legged protégé sat panting, calling out to him with only a slight amount of hesitance. "Come, Newbie!"

At once, the brunet bounded to where he was standing. Jack giggled happily as JD went about circling the older man's legs.

Dr. Cox tried to hold back a small spurt of laughter, but failed. It was just so damn ridiculous, but here he was, right in front of him – his Newbie in puppy mode.

Perry set Jack down so that he was able to once again play with JD. His friend had brought over a tennis ball, in which every one watched on, fascinated, as JD chased it with great enthusiasm. This went on for a good ten minutes or so, before Jordan announced that it was Piñata time. The kids scrambled over to where the colorful contraption hung delicately, leaving Puppy-JD and a still slightly bewildered Dr. Cox in their wake.

The older man looked down at his feet, where JD suddenly reappeared – ball in mouth as he stared up at the red headed doctor, expression begging for attention.

Dr. Cox pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut in obvious frustration.

Fantastic.

--

Through out the rest of the day, the kids, especially Jack, had come back to visit and play with JD, but a four year old's attention could only be captivated for so long, and after five minutes or so, they would once again skip off to another new activity.

But JD, unfortunately for Dr. Cox, had taken to following his mentor around; quite happy to be in his "trainer's" presence. At first, Perry had simply ignored him, even when JD would quietly head butt the back of his leg, or paw at his feet, or let out tiny, little whimpers to get his attention. It wasn't until it was time for cake – when JD jumped up so that his front legs rested on the table, his nose twitching as he tried to reach out and grab a bite for himself – did Perry acknowledge his presence again. "Newbie, bad! Down, Newbie, down! Bad boy, Newbie! Sit. Down. _Stay._"

JD, of course, had obeyed, but not before giving Perry thee must hurt filled, puppy eyed look he had ever seen in his life.

Earlier, Dr. Cox thought that if JD had also grown a tail, it'd be wagging uncontrollably. Now he was sure it'd be between his legs.

After he'd been stared at angrily by JD's various gal pals, Dr. Cox went off to a more secluded part of the park, first making sure that Jack was having fun and that he was occupied with whatever new game that had been laid out for him and the rest of the kids.

Something was bothering him, something about JD's hypnotism, that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

A sudden tug at the end of his shirt made him turn around quickly. JD released him at once, his mouth having been pulling at the hem of said t-shirt. The two stared at each other for a very long moment. It wasn't until Perry examined JD's expression further did he finally cave in, making sure before hand that no one was watching the two of them. Very quietly, the older man summoned him over. "C'mere, Newbie."

JD obeyed promptly, the light returning to his eyes as he pranced right on over, pressing his entire body against the older man's leg as Perry awkwardly began petting the top of his head. He tried not to grin as the kid's eyes drooped; a soothed, sleepy smile stretching over his expression. "Long day, Pluto?" Dr. Cox asked in genuine amusement, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

JD responded by rolling on his back, staring up at Perry expectantly. Doing a quick take over his shoulder, once again confirming that no one was there to witness his seemingly spontaneous act of kindness, Dr. Cox bent down to JD's level, scratching his stomach and trying to not to laugh – yet again – as one of Newbie's legs began twitching.

Just minutes ago, when JD had come up to him during his moment of solitude, he had seen in his eyes the very thing that had been bothering him about Newbie's current state of mind: Complete vulnerability.

He didn't like it. Nor did he like, looking back, how utterly neglectful he'd been through out the day. Well hell, the situation was just down right _weird_. And it's not like JD was a real dog, damn it! _Nor_ was he Perry's responsibility.

But like the older man had thought earlier, before the hypnotist had even showed up – no life, person or pet, should go neglected. And while JD's life wasn't on the line here, he was still in a very, very vulnerable position; his mind in a bubble of ignorant bliss as he went about acting like it was that he thought was normal. It was funny, yeah, and entertaining enough for the kids, but if JD _really _thought he was a dog, then surely he'd be wondering why his "trainer" was so mad at him, or why he wasn't getting his attention, or why he had been yelled at for simply smelling something good.

And JD had been so great with Jack earlier. _Really_ great, actually. The least he could do was reward him this way, if he still found himself unable to tell him in words, when the kid was very much himself, that he appreciated all that he did.

That thought led Dr. Cox to another thought; why it was it was easier for him to give the kid attention now than it was when he was still, well, normal.

Truth was, as much as he hated to admit it, Jordan's earlier declaration had been right. Of _course_ he cared about JD. Everyone knew it, of course, but Perry just still didn't have it in him to say those words out loud. Well, maybe one day he would, but right now, with JD oblivious as to what any of Dr. Cox's kind words really and truly meant, Perry could give him all the praise he wanted without it revealing a side of him he wasn't yet ready to reveal.

"You're a good doctor, Newbie. And you're a good person, too, you know that?"

JD smiled broadly, though Dr. Cox knew it was only at his lighter tone of voice, and the word "Newbie," that JD obviously recognized. Still, it felt good to say out loud. Good to see a positive response from Newbie, and good to be able to be openly nice to him without feeling completely vulnerable in the process.

"C'mon, pup, let's go find Jack-O so he can say goodbye. The party's coming to a close, and I think it's about time you wake up."

JD stood from his stretched out position, following his mentor on all fours as they padded along the grass and closer to the party that was finally beginning to die down.

--

Jack sniffed as his arms wrapped around the brunet's outstretched neck, hugging him tightly before patting his head. "Bye-bye, puppy."

Dr. Cox lifted him up after JD had licked his face in response. "Aunt Carol has to go back to normal now, Jacky, but remember what I said earlier, okay? Mommy and I will get you a puppy when things become a little less hectic around here."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, kid, I promise."

The hypnotist, who had left earlier to attend to another party, was now back to undo what he had done to JD. "Ready to un-hypnotize him?"

Dr. Cox and Jack nodded simultaneously.

"Alright then. Just know that when he wakes up, he's gonna be really groggy and sort of out of it. He really shouldn't drive home tonight either, as there might be some side effects to the day's events, but those will be small and will wear off after twenty-four hours or so. Just make sure he gets home and gets to bed."

"Yeah, Sally, we get it. Just change him back already, will ya'?"

The hypnotist muttered something that sounded like "hard ass" before turning back to the wide eyed brunet, who was staring up at him curiously.

"Alright JD – time to sleep now."

The young doctor instantly curled up on the ground, his breaths deep and even in a matter of minutes. It was only seconds after that when the hypnotist let out a sharp whistle, to which JD sat up from his position on the floor, rubbing his eyes and looking very, very confused.

"What?" he asked groggily, voice laced with sleep. "Wha' happened? Hypnotism…did it work?"

Jack gigged into his father's shoulder, and even in front of the few on-lookers that remained, Perry grinned. "A little too well there, Scooby."

"Hmm? Wha' happened? What'd he do?"

"Another time, kid. Right now, we're getting you home."

JD's friends, except for Carla – what with her all knowing, motherly observation – watched Perry half carry, half lead the brunet to the car in surprise. Dr. Cox stopped, however, when he felt the kid's muscles suddenly tense. He looked up to see one of Jack's friends toss his son a football; one he had just received for his birthday. JD watched it, eyes longing as his hands twitched eagerly at his side. Perry let out a low chuckle, bringing JD back into the moment from the shock of the sound. "What?" he asked at once, voice still groggy with sleep.

"Nothing, Newbie. Though I will strongly advise you to stay on Jordan's good side…forever. Otherwise, you're in for a very rude awakening. Now get in."

JD climbed into the Porsche, mumbling a small, barely coherent comment about being allowed to sit in the front.

"Yeah, Newbie, I'm not throwing you in the back this time. Though if I pull down the windows and you decide to stick your head out, you might just find yourself back there again."

"Huh?"

The older man just grinned. "Nothing. Now go to sleep, kid."

But when Perry looked over, JD was already ahead of him; the side of his face resting comfortably against the cushioned passenger seat; chest moving up and down in complete and utter peace.

Dr. Cox smiled. "Good boy."

_**A/N:**__ Oh yes, folks, I'm on something. I must be, for me to have written…whatever that was. lol But anyway, I hope you enjoyed Puppy!JD and all that went along with it. ;) Until next time! _


End file.
